


Anesthesia

by katsa5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, Cute, M/M, Out of Character, Surgery, cute and fluffy, which is the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsa5/pseuds/katsa5
Summary: Hubert wakes up after surgery.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> A very short snippet of a tale while working on major projects. Don't expect details on the surgery itself. While tempting to do so, some things might be better left to the imagination.  
> The story is actually based on real events. Yep, actually happened and too cute to not share!
> 
> https://twitter.com/xxxlucrezia/status/1361860155609018370?s=21  
> Also sharing this comic with permission from artist. Since the patient event took place the next day after reading the comic, I decided it was Fate and wrote the story.

. . . . *he might experience some nausea. Zofran has been . . .  
. . . We’ll remove the IV and get him dressed . . . .  
. . . . Reorient him often. . . *

With lids like weights, Hubert very reluctantly opened his eyes in a groggy haze. Wasn’t he being wheeled down the hallway just a second ago? What happened? Breaking through the fog, a man with red hair in a sky-blue polo was by his side, smiling brightly at him. “Am I dead?” Hubert asked.  
“Of course not, darling.”  
He was confused, “I must be. Aren’t you an angel?”  
The red-headed angel stared at him for a moment before he started to giggle as he smiled. “It is me. Ferdinand. Do you remember?”  
“I. . . don't think so. I would remember someone so beautiful.”  
Ferdinand tenderly took his bandaged hand, “Let’s get you home, you Flirt.”  
“Home?” He slowly stood to his feet. He was already in his street clothes of khakis, black V-neck, and black boots. As soon as he stood straight, his stomach dropped to the floor, instantly triggering his gag reflex in unsuccessful vomiting. Soon, a nurse was bringing a wheelchair, and, despite the stiff bandages, Hubert grabbed Ferdinand's arm in desperation and yelled, “No, you’re not taking me away from him!”  
The nurse giggled, “Sweetie, I’m taking you to your car. You’re still a bit shaky.”  
Ferdinand held his hand reassuringly, “I will be with you every moment.” Hubert had a desperate grip on Ferdinand’s hand and arm as he walked beside him in the wheelchair the entire way to the door. Still groggy, Hubert felt stuck in between sleep and nauseous, his brain sluggishly still processing. As he was wheeled outside, the afternoon sun burned his eyes, leaving him blinded for a few seconds. “Ferdinand, ” he whimpered, pulling closer, “What’s happening to me! Where am I?”  
Ferdinand wrapped an arm around his back. “You are safe, my darling. It is only the sun. It was barely up when we came here.” Hubert held tightly to Ferdinand’s dressed arm as he looked about.  
After bringing Hubert to the passenger side door, the nurse locked the chair in place and then offered her hand to him. Still confused, he accepted her hand reluctantly while still holding Ferdinand’s, and they guided him to the passenger seat. Through the closed door, he heard Ferdinand thank the nurse as she returned to the clinic.  
Hubert gazed at his bandaged hands. His mind was sluggishly processed events; surgery and hand pain. But nothing he could recall explained why everything felt so strange. “Where are we going?” he asked Ferdinand as he climbed into the driver’s seat.  
“Home.”  
“Your home?”  
“Our home.”  
Hubert stared in surprise.  
Ferdinand giggled, “Yes, our home. I am your husband. We are married.”  
“I’m not dead, and I’m married to the most beautiful of all angels? I have to be the luckiest bastard!”  
Ferdinand laughed as he turned the keys, “Darling, I will take you home. You can go to sleep.”  
Hubert held Ferdinand’s hand, “Please stay with me?”  
“Of course, I will. I am your husband.”  
“You won't disappear when I close my eyes?”  
“I promise you; I will not. Do you want to keep holding my hand so you can be sure?”  
Hubert nodded as he leaned back into the seat. “How was I so lucky to be married to someone so kind, so beautiful?” Ferdinand laughed again as he drove the car out of the parking lot. Meanwhile, Hubert’s hand slid up Ferdinand’s arm as he fell asleep.

The next thing he remembered, he was waking up in his bed. With a stretch, he looked over and, to his surprise, found Ferdinand napping next to him. He grinned as he sat up. His hands were aching. The movement was enough to wake up Ferdinand, whose amber eyes just looked at him with a loving smile. “I can’t remember anything. How did everything go?” Hubert asked.  
“Well. . .“ Ferdinand smiled sweetly. “Not bad at all.”


End file.
